Love A Man In Uniform
by samptra
Summary: Danny Messer was looking forward to starting his new job with CSI of New York City. What he hadn’t counted on was falling in love… DannyxDon
1. Fortunate Son

Author's Note: So…in honour of finishing my undergrad I wanted to post this story which I finished about a year ago. It's actually a CSI NY one I wanted to give it a try. It is five parts I will post over the next week So as always enjoy!

Disclaimer: So this is defiantly an AU I took a lot of liberties with the plot as well as I am not familiar with the American Military system so I probably imposed a little of the Canadian system with it. I don't own anything except for the plot line and as always I have the utmost respect for everyone who is part of the armed forces.

Story: Danny Messer was looking forward to starting his new job with CSI of New York City. What he hadn't counted on was falling in love…

Love a Man In Uniform

Case 1- Fortunate Son

_Kabul, Iraq_

"Captain Messer! Sir!" a blonde head turned to the solider currently running towards him. Sighing Captain Messer stopped waiting for the runner to reach him, patting his men on the way back for a job well done. All of them have come home from patrol, "Captain Messer?" The runner stood in front of him saluting smartly, nodding he rooted around in his pockets for his smokes as the runner breathlessly began to give his missive. "Sir, orders came through for you sir." Handing the paper over Captain Messer finding his smokes and lighting one he pulled his helmet off taking the documents and squinting at them as the desert sun rose high above them.

Saluting again the runner took off back to command, while one Captain Daniel Messer grinned at the paper he was currently holding. He was going home.

_New York City, United States of America_

"Mac, nice of you to show up on this lovely New York evening." Sending the grinning detective a withering look the ex-Marine, ducked under the tape. "Flack, what we got?" Flipping open his notebook one Detective Donald Flack Jr. began to relate the crime scene particulars to one CSI Mac Taylor. The rainy New York night had decided to let up a bit, but the wet and humidity, did nothing for the comfort of those going over the crime scene. "You alone tonight Mac?" hunkering down beside the body Mac began going over it with his flashlight, "Actually no, we have a new CSI beginning this evening he's currently get some trace out at the mouth of the alley." Flack's dark brows lifted in interest, "Oh yeah? What's he like?" Mac turned to look at Flack, "He's my kind of man."

Puzzled at the CSI's words he heard the sudden rapid foot falls behind him, tuning he saw a figure moving rapidly with what looked like at least twenty pounds of gear. He easily ducked the tape barely breaking pace. "Sorry sir!" he heard a rather thick Bronx accent, as rich as New York itself. The figure finally came to a halt next to Mac, quickly setting the equipment next to older man on the wet pavement, "I got the evidence sir, at the ally entrance there was also a discarded knife, with human blood on it." Flack was sure his eyebrows didn't lift any higher. "Danny, you don't have to call me sir, it's Mac." Smiling the other man nodded, "Right got it si- Mac."

Much to Flack's surprise Mac gave the new comer a rather warm smile, "No problem Danny. Danny this is Detective Flack. Flack this is Danny Messer our new CSI." Standing Danny moved around the body to stand before the still speechless Detective. Flack was able to finally get a decent glimpse in the ally light. Danny was slightly shorter then himself but broader, he was wearing a dress shirt and tie. Short blonde hair was messily standing out on end. Blue eyes looked out at him from behind square wire frame glasses. The man had a an easy smile, and was most defiantly easy on the eyes, Flack took all this in and the hand that was being held out to him, "Cap- ummm…. Danny Messer." That easy smile widened and Flack swore he was drowning in those blue eyes. Without hesitation he gripped the offered hand, it was a very strong, and surprisingly very calloused hand. "Don Flack," he replied finding his voice. With a shake Danny released his hand turning once more to work.

-#-#-#-

"You hear about the new guy?" CSI Lindsey Monroe, was currently sitting in the break room with her collages Stella Bonasara, and Sheldon Hawkes. Stella raised an eyebrow, "New guy? That's pretty high school Lindsey." Shrugging the younger girl turned her attention to the doors as Mac, Flack and another unknown figure appeared before the glass. "Wow….is that him?" Lindsey felt her jaw drop a bit, she has though Flack was good looking, the new guy was…well he was hot. Stella tilted her head, "Must be, he's rather good looking isn't he?" Shel rolled his eyes. "Ladies the man is not a piece of meat." As they watched the three men seemed to come to a consensus and Mac headed to the lab with the blonde man hot on his heels. Flack spotting the rest of the team decided to join them for some coffee.

"Hey Flack," the three chorused as he entered heading for the coffee machine. "So Flack, is that new guy?" Lindsay smiled trying to look charming as she fished for information. Rolling his eyes Flack stirred his coffee leaning back against the counter. "Yup, got to know him a little I guess we were just working a scene together." Lindsey leaned forward, "Yeah go on…." Sighing Flack shrugged, "Well all I really got was that I think he's either military or ex-military." Well that and the man is hot as sin, but he wasn't about to tell nosey Lindsey. "What makes you say that Flack?" Shel asked joining the conversation, "Well he kept calling Mac 'sir' and I think he was about to introduce himself as Captain Danny Messer." There were some shared looks, another military man? They were doomed. "Danny Messer…" Lindsey's eyes turned speculative and Flack wasn't sure he liked that.

-#-#-#-

"Danny! Hi!" Flack recognized the broad back moving down the hallway nose stuck in a file. Pausing the other man turned, that easy grin spreading across his face once again. "Flack, hi." Catching up they continued down the hall, "So you done for the day?" Nodding Danny closed the folder, "Yeah, was a hell of a first day…" looking at his watch he grinned, "I guess it was two days? Geez…" Flack grinned and patting him on the back, "Your doing all right, though don't look too tired." That easy grin turned a little hard, "Yeah….well I've stayed up longer then this." About to ask what he meant the came to a halt outside the locker room.

Flack opened his mouth to ask what he had meant by that comment when they heard voices from inside the change room. "…seen the new guy?" the voice carried to the two men standing in the hallway. Both Flack and Danny paused, "Oh my god yes….he is too cute! But what is he wearing?" it was defiantly two girls, and Danny looked down at his nicely starched white shirt and simple black tie. Self-consciously he smoothed the front of his shirt. "Did he get dressed in the dark?" they continued to laugh, feeling incredibly awkward Flack watched as despite his dark tan Danny flushed a deep red. Deciding this had gone long enough, he cleared his throat opening the door, "So Danny, " he said a little louder, "We going for that beer now?" striding into the locker room he gave the girls chatting a withering look before the scurried out passed the still slightly red faced Danny, who just walked into the room.

Once gone and alone Danny smiled at Don, "Uh, thanks Flack." Shaking his head Danny made his way to his locker, Don glanced at his taped nametag and shook his head. "So, you wanna go get a celebratory drink?" Danny was staring into his locker unmoving. Before slowly turning to Flack, "Umm, can I ask you something?" Nodding his dark head Don sat down on the bench in the middle of the row. "Do I….do I look that bad?" His eyebrows were getting a work out today, but in the interest of providing a critical opinion he ran an eye over Danny head to toe. His hair was not to long, or too short somewhere in between though it was sort of sticking up in places, probably form the man running his hands through it. The white shirt was almost too crisp and white it looked like he had ironed it before his shift. The black dress pants did not fit quite right, there were a little to long and a little to wide. His shoes, the black dress shoes where done to a high buff, Flack was sure if he got close enough he'd be able to see his own face in them. The tie, well the tie was just plain boring. Sighing the CSI sat down beside him, "That bad eh?" Shaking his head, Don gave a sort of half shrug, "No, I mean it's not that bad it could be better, I mean you've got more in your closet right?" That red flush was back, Flack thought it was quite endearing. "Well, ummm no not really…"

Arching an eyebrow Don smiled, "What do you mean?" Sighing the other man began to unbutton his shirt, "I haven't…I haven't worn civilian cloths in years." His voice was mumbled but Flack caught it. "I had to borrow this suit for today, I just got back and I haven't had time to shop." The dress shirt and tie was off, standing he carefully hung it up smoothing out the wrinkles. He stood before Don in a plain white t-shirt, and those dress paints ridding low on slim hips. For reasons unknown to himself he wanted to reach out and hook those belt loops with his fingers pulling the other man closer. Flack had been right though, Danny was far broader then himself, he could see the muscles of his arms and back pressing against the thin cotton material. Turning back to him, the blonde man leaned against the lockers in front of him arms crossed. Don could see what looked like a barbed wire tattoo encircling his bicep. He could also see what looked like numerous scars, twisted white lines across the tanned flesh of his forearms. Suddenly something he said seemed to click, "Just got back?" the detective asked.

Nodding he pulled his glasses off rubbing his temples, "Yeah, I just finished my tour, my orders came through that I was coming home and working now for the New York Police Department," grinning again he replaced his glasses. Flack nodded in triumph, "I knew it! I knew you were a military man!" blinking the other shook his head, "That obvious am I?" Laughing Don stood, "Well when you introduced yourself, I think you where going to introduce yourself as Captain Danny Messer." Nodding the blonde CSI suddenly snapped to attention, "Sir, Captain Daniel Messer, sir! United Sates Marine Corp, 100677438." Saluting smartly he laughed suddenly, "Been wanting to do that all day, " he chuckled slightly, "Old habits die hard I guess." Patting him on the back Flack steered them towards the door. "Come on lets go get that drink."

-#-#-#-

The pair laughed, Don took another swig of his beer, Danny of his coke. Smiling in satisfaction, he set it down sating intently at the dark liquid. "You never know how much you take for granted until you don't have them anymore." He took another sip savoring the taste, "So you don't drink?" shaking his head Danny, turned to his companion, "I ummmm, I don't… I've see one to many men crawl inside a bottle. Its not the way to deal with life."

"How come your joined the military? Your obviously an native New Yorker?" That smile was back; Don was fast becoming addicted to it. "Well, how about I give you the short version?" Nodding Don took another sip of his beer, "Well my dad was involved with some rather shady character, my ma died when I was very young. My dad met a rather tragic end, the details of which remain a mystery to me even today. Which left me and my brother alone, I was ten at the time, he was seventeen, he tried his best but in the end he choose a life of crime, money, women…drugs and I was shipped off to foster home. Got into trouble myself ended up in some serious trouble my choices were juive or the military. You can guess what one I chose." Smiling slightly Don watched his face closely; his story was somehow so tragic, yet he told it like it was someone else's life. "Sixteen I joined the maries, they paid for me to go to school, I got my education and when 9/11 happened I answered my countries call."

Blinking in surprise Don looked at Danny with new respect, "You where….you where there? When it began?" Nodding Danny took a sip of his coke, "When the shit hit the fan? Most defiantly, that was my first tour, my second I found out my estranged brother had finally gotten himself landed in jail and promptly there after was killed. Which lead to my third tour, and into my fourth….and finally my fifth which is when I received my rotation back and my fancy new job." He saluted with his glass, finishing the last of his coke signaling for another. For the first time in a long time Don was speechless, Danny had…he had lived through hell, and now he'd entered into a strange new breed of hell or at least that's what Don saw it as. Fishing out his wallet Danny was about to pay for his drink when Don stopped him, "Someone who has seen five tours in hell, doesn't buy his own coke while I'm around." Smiling Danny put his wallet away, "Thanks."

"So, you now know my sordid history, how about your own?" Flack was surprised, "I guess it's only fair isn't it?" Nodding Danny turned steady blue eyes on him. Don did not like talking about his past, but…as he spoke he found it easy, Danny was incredibly easy to talk too. "Well I am the legacy of sorts, my illustrious father Detective Don Flack Sr. is something of a legend among New York cops. My blood is as blue as yours is kaki I would assume." Laughing Danny nodded waiting for him to continue, "Well I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter I was going to be a cop, my mom died just after I was born, no siblings. My dad raised me molding me into being a cop, well not really molding me as so much beating me into the mold he had set out for me."

There wasn't sympathy in those blue eyes looking at him, there was understanding, but no pity. "He died of a heart attack the day I graduated from the academy…he never saw me make detective." So there it was, two men both very alone in a big city, but that night the two men made a connection. In that dark bar, two very different men, yet very similar became fast, friends.

-#-#-#-

Several months later…

This wasn't happening…Danny's head was ringing from the explosion his eyes, ears, and mouth were full of grit as the dust started to settle after the blast. Flack…his best friend in this world was laying several feet away moaning his stomach torn open. Suddenly Danny was in New York City, he was back in the desert, on the side of the road and one of his men had just hit upon an IED. "No…" he whispered, his glass were broken but it didn't matter, his arm was killing and he was having a hard time catching his breathe, people were yelling around him. His whole world had narrowed, Don…. "MEDIC!" he practically screamed running to his side. He yanked his shirt off quickly, holding it too the wound, "MEDIC! MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" he hollered, "Don! Stay with me Don, you're not leaving me!" Gathering the man close he shielded him with his body, pulling his gun to cover them from enemy fire Cradling him closer he pressed him to his chest, "Mmmm Danny…" Flack whispered blood was running out of his mouth, "Don't talk Flack, we'll get you out of here."

Mac was first there he heard the call from Danny; the paramedics were hot on his heels. "Danny!" Mac saw the scene quickly, especially when Danny's service weapon aimed directly at him. Halting they all looked at the rather wild looking, blood smeared Danny Messer, holding an even bloodier Flack close. "Danny?" Mac wasn't sure what the other man was seeing, but he was looking down the barrel of that gun, and Flack needed help ASAP. "Captain Messer! Medics are here!" the wavering Mac came into focus, this wasn't the desert…he wasn't at war, but his best friend was still laying bloody in his arms. He needed help.

Quickly he holstered his weapon allowing the EMS to take over. The rest was a blur Mac was leading him away; he refused riding in the ambulance. Don was all he had in this world, and he was all Don had. "I don't know who should I call?" Mac stood to the side with Stella who had silent tears running down her face. Danny stood next to them shirtless and bloody, "Me…You call me Mac…" turning he watched as Danny hopped in the ambulance.

A hospital was a hospital, whether it was in the middle of a firefight in Iraq or the superbly clean and sterile one he was currently sitting in, in the middle of the civilized world. The minutes dragged by into hours, Danny was loaned a scrub shirt by the hospital he was scaring people sitting ramrod straight waiting for news. The rest of the team stopped bye, all trying to talk to him. Danny didn't dare open his mouth, his training took over, he fell into what Don called 'marine mode'. He shut down, and waiting unmoving.

Finally hours later, a doctor emerged looking haggard, "Ummm…Daniel Messer?" he said looking at his clipboard. Hearing his name he jumped to attention eyes not quite looking at the doctor more over his shoulder. "Sir?" The doctor was a bit startled, "It says here your Detective Flacks emergency contact?" Nodding, Danny continued to hold fast, "He's just come out of surgery…he's pretty banged up, it was touch and go for a while, but he have him stabilized. He's currently unconscious we, don't really know when he's going to wake up. It could be tomorrow it could be next week, it's really up to him." Danny nodded emotions firmly in check. "You can go see him now since he doesn't have any family, and you're his contact." Following the doctor he entered the room where a very pale Don Flack lay. Danny nearly broke right there, but he held tight entering the room and pulling up a chair beside the man who meant the world to him.

Once alone he carefully took hold of one of those pale, cool hands holding it gently. He brushed back dark hair, mindful of the bandage over his eye, "What happened Don? Why did this happen to you?" feeling his eyes misting be pressed a gentle kiss to the hand he held tight. "We're not in Iraq…you shouldn't be getting torn apart by bombs…you should be here with me awake…so I can tell you…" Danny shuddered, his emotions in turmoil. Since join the Marine Corps life had been simple, you pushed your emotions away, you got the job done. It was simple eat, sleep, train that was it, and when required you go to school. Up every morning at five PT, then you did what you had to do. It had been his life since he was sixteen…it had been that way for almost sixteen years now. He'd never really had time for someone else in his life, he had his men, those under his command he needed to look after but…Don…Don had shown up and thrown his life out of whack.

From the moment he'd started into deep blue eyes, he was lost. For the first time in a long time his emotions got a hold of him. Flack was a lot like he wished he could be, he was outgoing and sarcastic and he teased Danny to no end. He'd instantly liked the man, and as he spent more time with him….his body began to react in ways that it hadn't before. For a long time he believed something was wrong with him. He hadn't felt any sort of attraction to anyone, with the loss of his parents at an early age, and the bouncing around in foster care he'd shut down emotionally. Even as a teen no one got close, the military taught him even more to compartmentalize those feelings…nothing cracked his veneer until Don.

He'd only ever kissed one person in his life and it had been in boot camp, another boy. It had been quick, and he hadn't felt anything, but he found himself wondering more and more what it would be like to kiss Don. Would his lips be soft…his thumb moved on its on violation to rub slightly chapped lips. "Fantastic Messer, he's lying there in pain and you want to kiss him…" Danny knew he wanted more then that. He wanted to touch Don all over run his hands across the broad plans of his chest, his back…his ass. "Snap out of it…" he knew without a doubt he was hopelessly, desperately… in love with Don and he had no idea how to express it or even if the man felt the same about him. He realized that loving a man probably wasn't the greatest idea being cops and all, but he could care less what people thought. He could kill a man fifty ways with his bare hands, he was not worried at all, but Don…he was always worried about Don.

TBC...


	2. Carry On My Wayward Son

Author's Note: Hey guys here is part 2/5, getting things a little steamy kids so as always do enjoy!

Love A Man In Uniform

Case 2 – Carry On My Wayward Son

About a month after Danny had started, Don had found out where he was living. Smiling slightly Danny held the unconscious mans hand to his face, closing his eyes are he remembered.

_Come on Danny I'll give you a life home, "Oh…no that's ok Don it's pretty out of your way I'll just take transit like usual." Snorting Don slung his arm around the shorter man, "Like hell get your gear lets go." Giving in Danny gathered his stuff meeting the Detective outside. "Alright Danny where you live?" mumbling something he quickly turned to look out the window. "What was that?" sighing he turned back to his companion, "I live on base…in the bachelor quarters." The look of absolute horror on Flack's face was almost comical, "Are you kidding me! You live on the base?" Nodding Danny shrugged, "It's free, and all I could get when I got back I haven't found a place yet." Shutting his mouth Don shook his head; "Yes you have your living with me." Startled Danny began to protest, but Don held his hand up, "Look I have a rather big apartment with an extra room, it's yours for as long as you want it." Blushing faintly Danny caved, he couldn't say no to Don._

_They collected his stuff, he'd signed out promising to report weekly for training and other necessary functions. Then moved into his new apartment with his new roommate. That night they had pizza and watched the game._

That had been almost four months ago, four fantastic months of living with Don. He'd put up a front about trying to find a place but deep down he knew he wasn't really looking at anything seriously. Although living together had taken some getting used too, since Danny was up every morning, if he hadn't got called out earlier, at five am for his run. But eventually Don had begun to join him, Danny hadn't minded at all, though at first he'd had to slow it down and shorten it a bit but after a couple of weeks Don was keeping pace no problem and it was doing the Detective wonders, or so he said.

Looking down Danny finally gave in leaning forward he kissed those lips that haunted his dreams and made his knees mush when they smiled at him. Leaning back in the chair he kept a hold of Don's hand. "I'll be here when you wake up Don…I promise."

That promise was hard to keep as the days began to pass; Danny was forced away to shower and change the next day by Mac. He did head home to their shared apartment; gather some of his own stuff, as well as Don's. On a whim he grabbed his favorite book, maybe he could read it to Don, he knew the detective was quite content to wait till the movie came out but just maybe. Returning to the hospital he set about making the place a little more inhabitable. He'd brought the afghan from their couch the one Don liked to curl up in when he was sick, Danny had never been sick in his life. Injured yes, but never sick. He'd arranged the cards from all the well-wishers with military precision, as well as the flowers and stuffed animals. He put Flacks cloths away in the little beside bureau with some of his own just in case. Finally satisfied he settled back in the chair with his own pillow.

"Well Don how are you today?" he asked settling in, "Mac gave me a couple days off, but then I have to go back to work…and if they get really busy I have to go back sooner. But if I'm not at work I'll be here promise." Opening his book he looked at the unconscious man, "I brought my favorite book, I thought maybe you'd like it if I read it too you. I know you're not a big fan of reading but, well anyway I'm rambling." Clearing his throat he opened to the first page, "Book one, chapter one, 'In the late summer of that year we lived in a house in a village that looked across the river and the plain to the mountains.' "

True to his word Mac waited to the last possible moment to call Danny in but the crazies were out in full force and the CSI were stretched thin as could be. Enough to keep Danny hopping for a day and a half. Grabbing a quick shower at work, and a change of cloths he hurried to the hospital. Visiting hours were long over but the nurses were pretty much afraid of him, so they let him do what he pleased. Don was still out, but his colouring was looking a little better today. "Hey Don, how are you?" Not expecting an answer he settled into his chair speaking quietly, "I just got of a triple, it's like the whole city heard the infamous detective flack was off the job and decided to strike." Grinning at his own little joke he took hold of the hand like he usually did, kissing the warm flesh and cradling it gently, "Wake up soon yeah? I miss you…"

Three days turned to five, and before he knew it, a week had elapsed and Don slumbered peacefully on. Danny sat on his chair, in the late Sunday afternoon, quietly reading allowed, the book was beginning to draw to a close. Concentrating on the novel in front of him Danny missed deep blue eyes blinking slowly open. That dark head turned towards him as, Danny finished the last paragraph. "Beautiful…" Flack winced at the sound of his own voice, cracking with misuse. Danny nearly fell out of his chair, "Don! Your awake!" dropping his book he leaned forward grasping his friend, and secret loves hand. "How are you? Just a sec I'll go get the doctor…" jumping up, in his excitement he forgot himself placing a quick kiss on Don's forehead before rushing out into the hall to get the doctor.

Don for his part was stunned, his brain may have been a little fuzzy, and his memory of the accident patchy at best. But he was sure, that Danny had just kissed him…and he couldn't be happier. He'd been hoping against hope that, he maybe had a chance with Danny, to make their friendship something more. He'd remembered vaguely the explosion, he did remember Danny holding him close, and thinking he was going to die…going to die and never being able to tell Danny he loved him more then life itself.

Danny retuned with a doctor hot on his heels, the doc looked him over pronounced him healing well, another week of rest and some physo and he should be able to go home. Writing same stuff on the chart at the foot of the bed he left, "You hear that Don, another week you can go home." He said in his quiet, thickly accented voice, Don loved his voice; it was like velvet and steel. He had heard Danny reading to him, the book had been profoundly sad and moving. Settling into his chair, Danny reached for his hand, before stopping resting his hands on the blanket he looked earnestly into his friend's eyes. "How…how you feeling?" wincing a little as he shifted, Don took Danny's hand holding it tightly. "Much better now," smiling Danny squeezed his hand softly. "You're going to be ok Don…" Flack wasn't sure if Danny was saying it to himself or to him. The feel into a companionable silence, before "Danny?" Flack asked, looking at the man beside him. He felt the drugs in his system pulling him back into sleep, "Why did…why didja…" his eye felt as though they weighed a million pounds. He felt a hand running through his hair, "Sleep Don, there will be plenty of time to talk when you get better."

The next week flew by, Danny was unfortunately busy with work but as soon as he was off he was at the hospital by Don's side. When he wasn't able to make it in he would call or text. It had been a week…a week of being stuck in this stupid hospital and not getting to see Danny as often. He hadn't been able to bring up the kiss…with people visiting more often now that he was awake, and therapy and his busy work schedule. But today…today he was going to go home. Going home finally, Danny was to come get him this afternoon, he had training today but he would be here at 5pm sharp….he always was.

It was currently 3pm and the doctor was looking at him, "Detective Flack you're healing well, but I think it would be beneficial for you to stay a couple…" he trailed off at the look of pure anger on the face of the man on the bed. "No…no I am going home today." His voice was very calm, and very deadly. The doctor opened his mouth once more, before closing it quickly and dosing an empty bedpan coming for his head. Beating a hasty retreat he decided to wait him out. The situation got worse Flack packed his stuff up and began to walk out on his own; he was just going to go home on his own.

The doctors tried to reason with him, but once an idea took root in his mind Flack saw it through. One of the duty nurses, with rather immense foresight called Detective Flack's friend Danny. She got a hold of the young man telling him to come quickly; he had hung up before she even finished her sentence. Frowning at the received she went to join the doctor in trying to get the patient back to bed.

Twenty minutes later, they were still standing in the hall arguing; when the sound of heavy foot falls made them turn. The night nurse took a moment to recognize the young man who was always coming to sit by the detective's bed. "Danny?" Don paused in his fight, Danny was dressed in his fatigues, he'd never seen Danny in his fatigues…it was incredibly hot. "Don what's going on?" he noticed the doctors had on his arm, with a low growl he stepped forward protectively. Deciding not to piss off the marine, he release the rather troublesome patent, "He wanted to leave." Nodding Danny looked to Don, "He is schedule to be released today is he not?" the doctor fidgeted, "Well yes but…" the doctor halted looked at two sets of very steely blue eyes. "Ok fine I'll get the discharge paper." Grumbling he walked away and Danny moved forward to help with Don's bag, "Hey you ok? I got a rather urgent call from the nurse I just sort of took off in the middle of things." He gestured to his combats, Don winced slightly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you down here I was quite content to wait for you, but the doctor told me they wanted to keep me. I got a little upset." Chuckling Danny helped him to a chair where he could rest before they left, "It's ok Don, they don't mind, let's get you home ya?"

The paper work was signed and within the hour Don was settled comfortably on the couch. Medication, water, a snack, and the TV remote within easy reaching distance. "You going to be ok? I need to go back for a bit, and I'll bring home some dinner." Nodding Don squirmed around and got comfy. "I'll be just fine, see you in a bit," turning his attention to the TV Don heard the door close, before the days events caught up with him and he slipped off to sleep.

Danny was finished for the day, changing out of his uniform he stopped off getting some pho, it was a favorite of Don's and a soup easy on his stomach. Returning home, he opened the door carefully taking his package to the kitchen. Entering the living room he found Don fast asleep on the couch looking more at please then he had in a long time. At loath to wake him up, Danny settled beside him, reaching out he gently brushed the dark hair back, letting his fingers trail down Don's face. He'd done it so many times over the last couple of weeks; he loved the feel of the warm, flesh of the other man. Tracing high cheekbones, they moved across the rough stubble, before coming to rest lightly on soft lips.

Danny didn't realize he'd leaned in so close, he was inches from Don's face, he watched slowly as sleepy blue eyes opened. Don had woke then second he'd felt Danny sit beside him, and now Danny's face was inches from his own. Danny didn't pull away, Don moved forward slightly and somewhere in the middle they connected. It was haven. Danny's eyes slid close, this was so much better then he'd dreamed. He cupped Don's face gently moving on instinct kissing him slowly, thoroughly. Several minutes elapsed as the explored each other mouth. Don's hands fisted in the cotton of Danny's shirt, finally parting the started at each other still inches apart breathing slightly hard.

"Danny?" Flack whispered, Danny was still gently tracing his face, smiling that slow, easy grin, "I've wanted to do that for so long…" blinking Don smiled as well, "Me too," Resting his forehead, against the still prone man he kissed him on the nose, "I guess we have a lot to talk about, but first lets eat something." Standing he moved back into the kitchen to get the food ready. Don was in a happy daze, even more so when he saw that Danny had brought him pho. Sitting side by side on the couch they ate in relative silence watching TV, sneaking glances at each other as they ate.

Once the dinner plates been put away, and the living room tided, well that was Danny he liked everything just so. The shorter man surprised Flack by scooping him up from the couching and caring him into bed. Helping him strip down to his t-shirt and shorts he tucked the other man in. Turning for the bed, he felt a hand snag his wrist, "Don't leave…" Don hated that he sounded so…needy but the deep chuckle from Danny warmed him, "Not to worry, had no intention of it." Stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt as well he climbed in next to Don pulling him into his arms and holding him close. The lanky detective threw an arm over him resting his head against his chest, listening to he strong steady heart beat. He felt more content and at peace then he had in years, he felt….loved.

Danny was enjoying the closeness; he'd always thought him self, well he didn't know what he'd really thought of himself. But he liked this…this closeness. He was idly rubbing Don's neck, and hair quietly humming in pleasure. There was a soft chuckle from his chest area; "Hmmm?" not moving Don closed his eyes, "Your purring Danny." Chuckling himself he kissed the head currently resting on his chest. "Sorry, didn't realize I do that." They were quite some more Don cursing as his still healing body was pulling him towards slumber. They needed to talk he needed to know…"Sleep Don, I have the whole day off tomorrow." Giving a little nod and jaw-breaking yawn he slipped off to sleep listening to that soft humming and the feel of Danny's fingers in his hair.

-#-#-#-

He woke to the sounds of the shower, he was alone in bed. Had it been a dream? Blinking sleepy eyes he glanced around for something, anything to tell him Danny sleeping with him had not been a dream. The beside clock read 6:30 am, and next to it was water and his meds with a little note. Moving as quickly as he could he reached the table swallowing his pills he started at the note. "Hmmm…'Morning sunshine'?" he read aloud. The shower shut off and he heard soft foot falls back to Danny's room. He smiled; Danny had started making noise on behest of Don. When he first moved in Don had never heard the man moving around. Walking, typing nothing…it had been extremely unnerving kind of like living with a ghost. So Don had pleaded with him and so Danny made an effort to make noise when he moved around so Don knew he was there.

There was a brief pause then the foot falls returned to his bedroom and a damp head peaked around the door at him. "Ahhh ok? I didn't wake you did I?" shaking his head Don gestured back to the bed. Danny was there in an instant, climbing in settled on his back as Don cuddled back into his chest. "How was your run?" Don asked quietly, as Danny began to pet his hair again, "Good, good little out of shape haven't been running as often lately." Laughing quietly Don levered himself up, leveling a look at Danny, "You kidding me? Your in the best shape of life." Danny grinned, he hand moving to touch the stubble covering Don's chin. The other man kissed the inside of his wrist, giving him a soft smile. "Danny?" he whispered, they were inches apart now, "What is this? What are we doing?" The blonde man looked like he was thinking it over. Honestly thinking about what this meant. "It means I've loved you since the moment I saw you…" he whispered before kissing soft lips again.

Danny realized he could get used to this kissing thing, this touching thing….as long as it was Don he was kissing and touching. Don felt the heat rise in his cheeks, "Do…do you mean that?" Danny nodded absently, "I've never felt this way before so it must be love. I can't stop thinking about you; I want to be near you. When you're not around I worry, I want to protect you, make sure nothing ever hurts you, makes you upset. I want to see you laugh all the time. I never want to see you cry." Don's eyes had been misting over with each declaration; he felt lips in his hair kissing him softly.

"I want all this…but I have no idea where to even begin to show you. I have no idea how to show you just how much you've come to mean to me. You're the best friend I've ever had." Don nodded in agreement, "Does this mean…does this mean we are gay?" He felt Danny shrug, "Truthfully I've never felt this way about any one, male or female…was beginning to wonder if I was asexual." He gave a soft chuckle his hands moving to run down the other man's back relishing the feel of the other man's skin. "Do you know what happened after the explosion?" Don had turned to face Danny still lying on his chest. Shaking his head slightly Don was looking at the man now, "After the explosion…I was blown on my ass. Knocked the wind out of me, and when I looked over to you laying there…and suddenly I wasn't in New York I was on the side of the road in Iraq and an IED had just gone off." Don's eyes were as wide as saucers; Danny had a far off look in his eyes, like he was looking out beyond something or through something. "I was so scared, my training kicked in and I did what I had to do. I protected you for all would be assailants. I even pulled a gun on Mac." Don was terrified now crawling up Danny's body he pressed their foreheads together, willing Danny to come back to him. Deep blues came into sharp focus, Danny saw the pain, but he also saw the love. Leaning up he kissed him again slowly, meaningfully trying to explain all his feelings he couldn't communicate properly aloud.

Breaking apart they smiled at each other, Don rubbed their noses together. "Where do we go form here?" Danny pulled Don on top of him, "Dunno, guess we'll find out together won't we."

TBC...


	3. Painted Black

Author's Note: So here you go part 3/5 a little steamy fairly minor lemon in this one but to be on a safe side there is a little bit of a warning on this one kids. So as always comments are appreciated and constructive criticisms I'm on a roll with my stories lately, anyways enjoy!

Love A Man In Uniform

Case 3 - Painted Black

"You doing ok love?" Danny asked in the quiet, calm steady voice of his. That voice that made everything better, as well as those strong steady hands of his. It was Don's first week back after his accident, and what a week it was. They had been moving non-stop, Danny was more then used to it, Don was looking a little pale and wan. Which was why they were currently sitting in the empty locker room facing each other on the bench. Don leaning into Danny's hand, whishing that they were home in bed cuddled up together safe and warm. Danny made him feel so safe. "M'ok Danny…" he whispered, "Just wants to go home and cuddle, and forget this horribly long week." Smiling, Danny gave him a soft quick kiss, "Soon, soon."

Another quick kiss and the left, Don headed to see what Shel had for him and Danny to finish up his lab work. Flack looked longingly over his shoulder as the shorter man made his way back to the lab. It had been a month Flack and Danny been together a whole month. Today actually, and Don had never been happier in his life. He was feeling so much better now, the bandages were off. Danny was…well Danny was Danny. He was somewhat clumsy and awkward, but straightforward in his affections. Don didn't think the man had a deceptive bone in his body, he had no guile, and Danny was a horrible liar. However Don was quickly finding out that Danny, after being starved for contact, some affection could not get enough of giving it, or getting it. He was constantly touching him, and Don didn't mind a bit. It was just difficult at work, Don had been all for telling everyone about their relationship, it had been Danny that had balked.

"_Why not Danny? Are you embarrassed? Do I embarrass you?" Don was getting upset. Danny was just home from work and settling on the couch with his coke when Don had brought up telling everyone. "Is it cause we are both men? Danny I don't care what people think of me, I'm proud to be with you." He was working himself into a fine fit, when Danny very calmly took his hand. Don instantly settled thought still internally fuming. "Don, I am in no way embarrassed to be with you. I would love to stand on the top of the Empire State building and yell it too the world. Right now my concern is you. What happened when all the cops you work with find out your with a man." Don paused looking down at their joined hands, he hadn't thought that far ahead. The rather euphoric feeling of being in love was clouding his better judgment. "You've been out of the game for a while. Give it some time if you still feel this way in a couple months, we will tell every single person we meet." Don smiled, "Ok…what about you? Are you not worried?" Snorting Danny pulled him forward into his lap bringing the other man close to whisper in his ear. "Never…not with you."_

He was beginning to understand Danny's remarkable foresight. His tactical mind ran through every possible scenario. A lot of the guys in his department had taken to calling him 'army boy' they thought he was the slowest of the CSI's. Many were rather reluctant to work with him. Danny was nowhere near slow, his mind was constantly moving. He just didn't talk much, and when he did it was that quite slow drawl of his, Yet Don had seen him work…he'd seen Danny make grown men weep. What many of his partners forgot was Danny was first a marine, dedicated to protecting his country at all costs, and second he was a CSI, and the truth was absolute.

Flack knew, with all his heart he loved that man…but at the same time he was scared of what he had with Danny. There relationship hadn't gone past long make out sessions and cuddling. First because of Don's wound and now…well now because of both they're lack of experience, and Don's reluctance to remove his shirt. For now though, for now he was thoroughly enjoying what they had.

-#-#-#-

_5 months later_

Don sighed heavly looking longingly to Danny's side of the bed. Looking back to the clock on the beside he wtched the digits blink 2 am, he didn't sleep well without Danny. Danny was currently off for about a week, on a field-training ex. The had been going though a dry spell for most of it, which didn't add too helping Flack pass out for the exhaustion. Sighing and turning again faced the opposite wall grumbling about damn marines when his phone went off. Glancing down he looked at the message; well if he couldn't sleep he might as well work.

"Flack what we got?" Mac came hurrying though the tape, "We got a hell of a night tonight Mac, six DOA, when it rains it pours doesn't it?" Glancing at the three visable bodies he looked back to a helpless Flack who yearly shrugged Danny was gone, and Lindsey was out sick. With only three left they were drawing, "Were going to need a miracle here…" Stella said looking around at the mess.

"Ask and you shall receive," Don recognized that voice anywhere turning a smile lit up his face, Danny. The compact CSI came striding through the tape in full combat mode, he was still dressed from his field ex. Mac smiling turned as well, "How did you know we needed you?" Danny got his case from the back of the truck, "Was headed home when I heard the call come over the radio, asked the boys to make a detour and drop me off here. Just let me stow my kit and I'm all your Mac." Nodding Mac glanced back at the mess they were in. "Hup two solider!" Saluting smartly Danny grabbed his rucksack headed for the vehicles Don followed.

Opening the back of the SUV Don waited till Danny had set his stuff down. As soon as it was settled the marine found himself with an armful of excited Detective who was smothering him with kisses. "Missed you…." He whispered between kissing his mouth and neck. Chuckling slightly he hugged the taller man. "Missed you to love, been a long week." Breaking away slightly Don nuzzled his neck, "Have I told you how incredibly hot you look in uniform." Laughing now he kissed Don back, "Oh yeah? You should see me when I'm clean and in uniform. Instead of having lived in these same cloths all week and living in a hole with three other guys." Leaning back Don arched an eyebrow, "Hey what happened in the fox hole stays in the fox hole." Giving him one last kiss Don broke away, "Ok, I believe you, but now you got a crime scene to go CSI. I have witnesses to interview." Nodding Danny gave Don's butt and little slap on the way by, winking as the taller man squeaked. They cast one more longing look before they separated heading out to do their perspective jobs.

-#-#-#-

Flack was doing his favorite thing in the world, Danny watching. He was sitting outside the labs waiting for Stella, and across the way Danny was busily running some trace or something through things. Don chuckled he was still in uniform, not having had time to change yet. He had stripped down to his t-shirt, and was wearing his lab coat, but done could still see his cameo pants and boots, tucked in properly. He was also well aware of the looks his boyfriend was getting. Though Danny maybe obvious he saw the speculative glances coming form the women, but some of the men as well. The only good thing was Danny's rather standoffish attitude tended to deter people from trying to put the moves on him. He dreamily smiled, as soon as this was done he could be home and then…well then they would see where the night goes.

Danny registered a rather dreamy looking Don staring at him through the lab windows. Giving him a smile Danny waved turning back to his trace. Wanting to get it done, and be home in bed with Don. While he'd been on his exercise, he'd met up with a lot of his boys. The marine's had a rather strict don't ask don't tell policy but Danny had no secrets from these men. Especially when they'd seen him as often as possible texting someone. Which had turned into who's the lucky girl who finally captured Captain Messer's attention. Which had led to Danny squaring his shoulders and telling them it was actually a man. There had been a brief pause before Sergeant Macallian asked, "Well is he cute?" which had lead to a tumble of more questions which Danny had dodged rather well he thought but the boys had been happy for him, Captain Messer was Captain Messer he'd gotten them through five tours alive and they weren't about to disown him because of whom he loved. Danny had smiled at that, but inevitably had lead to the question who was pitching and who was catching. Danny hadn't said a word but the consensus had been Danny was topping for sure. Unfortunately didn't really understand what they had been talking about seeing as they had yet to even see each other naked, but he'd die a thousand times over before he told those guys that.

Finishing up his work and turning to see if Don was still there, he sighed a little disappointed. He must have had to take off, ah well, Danny headed off to hand in his report to Mac. "Nice work Danny, this is gonna nail the bastard." Nodding Danny grinned Mac was always jovial when they were about to nail someone. "How was your field ex?" Grinning Danny held of three fingers, "Three clean kills." Mac seemed thoughtful, "Sniper ex?" Nodding again Danny gave him a wave, "Going to go have a quick shower while you wrap this up." Mac grace him a pat on the back, "Enjoy you've earned it." Nodding Danny headed off to the lockers; a hot shower was just what he needed.

-#-#-#-

Don was unbelievably tired they had got him finally; damn near had to beat the confession out of him. He had been more then willing to lie down said beating as it was keeping him from his Danny even longer then he wanted. Now they had finished up ad he was more then ready to head home with his marine. All he had to do now was find him, Mac said he had been on his way to the shower last he'd seen of him. The locker room had fielded nothing, so his next best bet…"Where the food is," chuckling he headed for the break room. Don had never in his life met someone who could eat so much. He got to the door and sure enough there he was, and if Danny had looked hot in his uniform he was absolutely to die for in his casual cloths. Don watched the way the muscle bunched and move under his tight black tee. His jeans were faded and ripped in the knees; his chuck Taylor had seen better days.

Whatever he was looking at on the laptop screen has him completely engrossed; his glasses reflected the screen as he idly scratched his chin. Deciding he'd had enough of watching he leaned in the room. "Hey there sexy can I take you home?" Looking at the door, Danny smiled closing the laptop. "Anytime love, anytime."

-#-#-#-

Danny had just set his bags down at the front door when Don was on him. Their kisses were furious, and hot. Danny was running his hand all over Don pushing his coat off, going for his tie. They parted briefly and there was a little hectic shuffling as the got there shoes off, Don done first made his running for the bedroom laughing he heard a muffled curse and thump but then Danny was hot on his heels tackling them as they fell into bed.

Still laughing Don looked up at Danny straddling his wait kissing him everywhere he could reach. Tonight was different Don could tell, tonight the passion was intense and hot scalding and fierce. It felt so good so right… he could feel Danny unbuttoning his shirt, pulling out. The shirt was throwing aside, and Don suddenly felt very exposed; he froze as he felt Danny's hands on the hem of his undershirt. Danny immediately felt his lover pull back, halting his actions he leaned leisurely kissing the taller man. Exploring every nuance of his lips and mouth before pulling back, "What is it love?" he said against kiss swollen lips, languring in the feeling of Danny's mouth he registered the question. His hands went to his stomach automatically feeling the raised flesh of his scars through the thin material. Kissing his neck, Danny nuzzled the warm skin reveling in the scent of old spice, and something that was uniquely Don. "The scars?" he whispered, against the sensitive flesh electing shivers from the man beneath him.

He felt Don nod breathlessly, panting one last kiss on that strong jaw. Rearing back Danny held Don's gaze, as he very slowly, very deliberately removed his t-shirt Don had never seen Danny with his shirt off now that he thought of it. They both wore t-shirts and boxers to bed. For the first time he was seeing what taunted him from beneath the tight shirt. It was acres of bronze skin taught against muscle, but then he noticed something else. Danny was point to a long scar across his abdomen, "Shrapnel injury sustained first tour of duty, IED looked like a doll." He said clinically he pointed to several other scars in the same vicinity. He pointed to a puckered scar near his shoulder on his right side, "Bullet through-and-through sustained third tour." He pointed to more scars running along the inside of his arms, his forearms, the base of his neck, "Fire rescue, building was collapsing around my head, sustained fourth tour." Don looked like he wanted to cry, finally he turned and there was a large vertical scar running from his left shoulder blade arching down to end just below his ribcage on his right side. "Stabbing, sustained end of fourth tour."

Unable to bear any more Flack sat up hugging Danny from behind, kissing him everywhere his mouth could reach. Including down the long silvery scar line. Shuddering Danny leaned his head back against Don's shoulder. "Do you love me less? Does my body disgust you?" Danny asked quietly, Don shook his head violently; "No never, your so good looking…" he trailed off, realizing what he'd been getting at. That slow sexy grin was back, and Don couldn't help but laugh. Quick as a wink he had his undershirt off and naked skin met naked skin for the first time. Both mean groaned. It was unbearable Danny's erection was straining against his jeans painfully, and he could feel Don's against the small of his back

Flipping them Danny once more had Don on his back, kissing his neck he began to move lower kissing his collarbone, moving across his chest. Pausing at his nipple to tease the small bud, making the other hiss in pleasure. Moving lower he gently kissed the scars across Don's abdomen, moving down to the top of his pants. He unbuckled the belt, and finished undoing the pants before pulling them off all together. Arching an eyebrow Danny grinned, boxer briefs never looked so good. Blushing Don nervously watched Danny remove his jeans, he grinned at the military issue green boxers. It was the moment of truth, they Don for the life of him couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like Danny had anything he didn't…but he was about to see Danny naked for the first time ever.

Danny hadn't even been this nervous when he had been pinned for four hours by sniper fire. However fear was not something Danny backed away from, taking a deep breath he stripped off his boxers in one quick movement. He was not quite fully erect, and he'd never been embarrassed by his size, but as he felt Don's intense blue gaze he suddenly felt self-conscious. Don was having trouble breathing, Danny was….Danny was perfect, he was absolutely perfectly proportioned. He wasn't huge, but by no means small. His penis was circumcised, and perfect, and Don wanted to reach out and touch. He did this that; hesitantly he ran his fingers across the smooth underside, from base to tip. Danny groaned low in his throat, if he hasn't been hard before he was now. As Don slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft, reveling in every small sound the other man made. Stopping his hand, Don looked at him in surprise, "Is it bad?" Smiling the blonde man shook his head "No babe, I just want to see you." Reaching out he slowly pulled Don's briefs down over his erection. Tossing them to the side, he looked his fill. Don was a little shorter then himself, but slightly more girth, nevertheless he was beautiful. Leaning down Danny placed a kiss on one protruding hipbone, before kissing the weeping tip of Don's erection.

The gasp caught in the back of his throat as he watched that blonde head lower into his lap. It was heaven; Danny's mouth was fantastic. The CSI was trying to remember what the articles he'd been reading said, but it was increasingly difficult when the taller man above him had fisted his hands in his hair and was currently moaning and gasping in pleasure, Danny grinned around his lovers cock, so Don was a moaner…he'd store that information away. Giving one last hard suck he pulled back, leaning up to kiss his boyfriends mouth. Still panting and looking a little put out Don kissed him back tasting himself on Danny's lips. Settling himself between Don's spread legs he pulled the other man forward aligning their erections. Both man gasped in pleasure before beginning to rock together. Kissing each other everywhere they could reach, their movement speeding up becoming increasingly erratic. "Oh Danny! Danny!" Grinning against sweat soaked skin he thrust hard against his lover, "That's it, cum for me baby, cum for me." With a final gasp and low moan Don came hard, the hot white fluid coating both their stomachs. Danny wasn't far behind; with a final push he joined Don, adding to the mess.

Falling forward he rested his head against his lover, leisurely sucking the pulse point in Don's neck. With one last kiss he levered himself up to retrieve a wet cloth from the bathroom. Wiping Don off and himself he looked at the other man, who was curtly grinning for all he was worth. Chuckling Danny watched as he scooted under the covers, before turning to him and pulling back the covers in a clear invitation. Still smiling he got under, Don immediately cuddled into him. Long arms wrapped arounf his torso, long legs tangled in his, and that dark head nuzzled into his neck. They always started out this way; Danny idly rubbed the smooth arms across his chest. Placing a soft kiss on Don's forehead listing as the man's breathing eased out and his body relaxed in sleep. Smothering a yawn Danny listened to the distinct sounds of the city outside, it had been so quite out on the bush, he'd actually missed the distant sirens, and sounds of cars. Most of all he'd missed this, missed Don, missed the warm body pressed to his all night long. To have someone to wake up too, to know would be waiting for him to come home. It was new, and it was and fantastic, and Danny wouldn't have it any other way. Smiling to himself he reached out turning off the light before join his lover in the arms of Morpheus.

TBC…


	4. My Generation

Author's Note: Here is part 4/5 one more and this baby is done I have seriously enjoyed writing about Danny and Don they are the cutest couple…I hate Lindsay so much. Just thought I'd vent a little bit sorry lol

Love A Man In Uniform

Case 4 – My Generation

Don tried not to grin to wide, but it was hard. That silly little smile was probably going to follow him around all day. Danny and him….well it had been a fantastic run this morning, the air had been crisp and clear, and the shower that they had shared had been hot and steamy in more ways then one. They were coming up on a year together, they hadn't bothered to tell anyone, although they were still discreet as it was to be professional in the work place they didn't go out of their way to overly hide it. He was pretty sure the whole CSI lab knew, the looks the too men shared went way beyond friendship. There were probably some of the guys at the precinct realized but for the most part they hadn't said anything. Probably because some of them were scared of Danny, Don still was chuckling about that one; he remembered the case very well.

_Don was frustrated the bastard sat there, they had absolutely nothing on him. They knew…he had killed a gay couple in central park, writing 'homosexuality was a sin' in their blood on the sidewalk. It was hitting a little too close to home for both of them, They were sitting in the precinct main room, the man hadn't admitted to anything just kept spouting off the 'evils' of gay love. Danny frustrated had moved away, as soon as his back was turned the man lunged across the table grabbing Don and brandishing a knife. "Your one of them aren't you? Taking it up the ass like a little bitch," The knife nicked his skin on his neck one minute before the next the perp was screaming in agony clutching his arm. Don hadn't even seen Danny move. He'd never seen his love look so angry, Danny was always in control calm and cool. Now his face was expressionless, except the utter fury in his eyes. The perp saw it too and for the first time looked terrified._

_Reaching down Danny grabbed the man by the throat lifting him clear off his feet. Choking he clawed fruitlessly at Danny's iron grip, his broken arm hanging uselessly at his side. "You, never touch him, ever again…." He voice was low and deadly, Don stared wide-eyed, Danny was going to kill him. Mac had burst into the room then, "Danny no!" there was a low growl and Don could see the battle in blue eyes clearly. Finally with reluctance, he lowed the man releasing him. Gasping he had backed away crying, and confessing the murder, to be anywhere away from Danny. "Flack…take Danny home…no!" the older CSI had steered Danny out, Don following closely behind. _

_The door to the interrogation room had shut, and Danny had stalked all the way too main booking. The officers were gathered around chatting, "Who searched him?" turning the officers looked at Danny. One of them a new hot shot only at his second week of work, McLean or something. "I did, what's it too you?" he said looking down his nose of the CSI. He never saw the fist coming, Danny cold cocked him, dropping him like a sac of potatoes and probably busting his nose. _

_Finally spinning on his heels he stalked all the way to Don's truck. He didn't say a word the whole drive home, nor on the way up to heir apartment. As soon as the door had shut though Danny had him pinned the wall kissing him rather savagely. It was rough and elemental, he'd practically ripped Don's shirt off, grinning their erections hard he held Don's thigh tightly. The taller man had wrapped his legs around his smaller lover as he ground against him. Pinning Don's arms, he attacked his neck licking away the blood left behind from the nick. "You are mine!" he said biting his lover's collarbone, Don moaned in pure pleasure, "Yes Danny…yours…." Arms pinned above his head with one hand, the other held his thighs tight enough to leave bruises. Don felt utterly powerless, and utterly turned on. Danny was always a thoughtful and gentle lover, but today he'd got a glimpse of the power, the raw instinct that had been bread into him. It was an incredibly intoxication as was the savageness of them coming together now. "No one is going to take you from me…" he growled punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips. Don threw his head back almost yelling as he orgasimed hard soaking his dress pants, He felt Danny shudder, and the warm wetness spread across his lovers pants as well. Releasing his arms Danny collapsed into Don, still supporting his weight easily. _

_Kissing soft blonde hair he ran his fingers up and down his lovers spine, loving the feeling of that soft skin. Suddenly Danny had pulled back, a look of utter terror in his eyes, "Oh my god…Don! I am so sorry did I hurt you?" Backing away he slowly lowered his taller lover to the floor, "I was too rough, I'm so sorry….I can't believe." Don placed a hand over his smaller love's mouth to shut him up, Halting Danny looked at him in wide fearful eyes, "Danny, I'm not glass…and no you didn't hurt me. I may have a couple of marks, but it was worth it. I actually kind of liked it." He watched wide fearful blue eyes turn into smiling eyes. He felt Danny kiss his palm, removing his hand he allowed Danny to take them to the bedroom where the stripped down and got into bed, cuddling close. "I'm still sorry Don, when I turned and saw that….just something snapped. I haven't lost control of my temper like that in years. It was just…I don't want to lose you ever." Don just smiled secretly, he loved how Danny looked after him. He had to be so strong day in and day out. People relied on him, expected him to be ready for anything, but at the end of the day he could come home and collapse into Danny, he was so strong and steady. He had Don's back always, just as he had Danny's. Always._

That had been a couple months and ago, and news of what he had done both to the perp and the officer who'd fucked up, was fast becoming legend among the officers. Danny had almost surpassed Mac on the respect level, and most feared. Nobody has messed with Don around the precinct that was for sure.

Don's grin got bigger, that night had also been a turning point in their sex life. After Don's rather timid admission of enjoying being dominated, Danny had been given free reign. He was always careful however, and their sexual relationship hadn't quite gone all the way yet. The had kissed till they were absolutely breathless, gone over each other bodies in minute detail. Oral, and grinding. They had yet to take that final plunge, Don knew Danny was waiting for him. With there one year coming up Don was thinking it was time, he was more then ready. Still a little nervous, but excited at the same time…he trusted Danny implicitly.

Danny knew Don was watching him, he always knew and he didn't mind a bit. The crime scene was out on a dock off the pier, the wind had picked up in the last hour or so and he could hear the waves pounding the pillars below. Finished his pictures, he got down closer to the body, a young women. She looked like she was in high school, never had a chance really at life. "What are you thinking Danny?" Shel asked bagging her hands, shrugging Danny looked out towards the choppy water, and his lover currently talking to some guy near the end. "I was thinking there's a storm coming…" he could feel it, something was amiss. He'd had these feeling before…but not since he'd been in combat. Like something was about to happen. "Well there's not much no witness, and no one seems to have any info on who she is or why she was here." Stella walked up to them. Sighing Danny stood, "Always the way…" he muttered the three were finishing up when they heard a sort of strangled yell and a splash. Instantly Danny's eyes went to his lover who'd been standing nearer to the edge of the pier. He wasn't there. "Flack!" Stella cried running towards the edge. Danny reacted instantly without stopping he hit the edge of the pier and dove gracefully into the choppy sea below.

It was murky and he glasses were gone in a second, breaking the surface he looked around, "Don!" he hollered eyes scanning the surface there was a break in the water about ten feet to his right. He saw the dark head break the surface before disappearing again. With strong pulls he was there, and seconds later he had a sputtering Don in his arms. "Don! Don can you hear me? Its Danny, Don" He kept them up with strong kicks as sputtering and shivering in cold and fear Don clung to him. "I can't swim Danny…" he whispered. "S'ok, I know lover, let's get you to shore." Turning so Don rested on his hip, Danny towed them towards shore as Don continued to cough up more water.

It Danny a few minute but he made it, helping Don to stand when they could touch he wrapped an arm around his shivering lover. The rest of the team including Mac was waiting on shore. "Oh my god Flack are you ok?" Stella ran towards them, teeth chattering Don tried to smile, "Y-yeah D-Danny got me." Shaking his head Danny sent a spray of water, "What happened Don?" he said quietly arms crossing he looked steady at his lover or at least tried to it was a little hard without his glasses. Still shivering he looked at his lover who didn't seem cold at all. He was soaking as much as himself, and the cold wind whipping around him and there he stood looking steady at him, looking like he had all the time in the world.

The paramedics had them bundled up and sitting in the back of the bus before they could here. "Truthfully Mac I have no idea, I was reading my note book and the next thing I was flying through the air and hitting the water hard." No one else had seen anything either the rest of the team had been looking at the scene. "Maybe you just tripped Flack, weren't really paying attention." Shaking his head empathetically Don looked at Mac, "I was pushed!" Holding his hands up Mac nodded, "Ok I get it, Danny? You good to keep going on this case?" Nodding Danny stood, "No prob got a change of cloths at work." With a final nod he left, Flack buried his head in his hands, "Danny…" He felt his lover give him a chaste kiss on his head, "I believe you love," nodding sullenly he started at the pavement. "I don't have a change of cloths…" chuckling Danny wrapped his blanket around him, "Sure you do look in my locker." With that and final quick kiss he was off again working on the crime scene completely missing the grin his lover gave him as he walked away.

Dan had beat him to the lab, but he did in fact find a suit hanging up in Danny's locker. Seeing it Don laughed, he must have put it together, because it actually matched. Danny still had serious problems with what actually went together with what. He was getting better slowly but surely, but for a man who'd spent most of his life in combats it was ongoing struggle. Changing quickly he was knotting his tie when Danny's head popped around the corner. "There you are, lost your cell in the water too eh?" nodding he started forward, "Delivering the message the old way then?" Laughing he stepped in giving his lover a kiss, "Hmmm and I wish it was better, we got another scene Mac want you and me there yesterday." Laughing he returned the kiss resting their foreheads together, "Alright then lets go."

Danny was doing his thing around the body, Don was nearby in doing his thing with witnesses and whatever other stuff he had to do. Finished with the body Danny stood stretching looking to see if Don was done as well and ready to head back. The body was being carted off, the CSI started off towards the detective, when a glint of light caught his eye. It was in the distance but Danny would know that glint anywhere, it was a gun, and it was trained on Don. "Don!" he saw his dark haired lover look at him, his surprise, when Danny hit him at a dead run knocking them to the ground just as the bullet ricocheted off the car next to him. There was commotion from he other uniforms, followed by return fire. Danny still had his lover pinned as he grabbed his own gun, peering over the car. It was too late the figure with the gun had bolted. "Danny?" he slowly turned to his lover, their eyes locked, and they both knew what the other was thinking. Once was an accident, twice wasn't a coincidence, someone was trying to kill Don.

-#-#-#-

"Goddamn it Mac!" Danny's hand came down hard on his supervisors desk. The two glared at each other, Flack stood behind his enraged lover debating where he should intervene, they were arguing over him after all. Mac looked over Danny's tense shoulder, and Don knew that look, he beat a hasty retreat to stand outside with the rest of the team. As soon as the door closed he could see Mac begen to speak. "What's happing Flack?" Stella looked worried, " Well…apparently someone is trying to kill me." Three sets of eyes turned to him in stunned silence. "Currently both Danny and Mac are arguing over how I should be looked after." Crossing his arms he looked rather angry, "Danny doesn't have any faith in any of the people Mac's recommending." The argument was heating up or at least it looked like that. They watched until finally they saw Danny slam down his badge and gun before storming out. Without a word to any of them he was out the door and away. Stunned and a little hurt Flack watched his lover storm off, "Flack, you are to stay in the labs until we get this figured out." Mac's door closed before he could begin to argue.

Don rested his chin in his had, he was so board. The lab was dull as mud when you had no idea what was going on. No one was telling him anything, no one was letting him leave, Mac was watching him like a hawk, and to make matters worse he hadn't seen or heard from Danny since he'd stormed out almost three hours ago. He was getting mighty pissed off. The heavy foot falls coming down the hall towards him made him finally look up, speak of the devil there was Mac with…."Danny?" he said out loud, Sure enough it was his lover, but he was wearing his combats, looking ever inch the marine he was.

"What's going on?" Mac smiled slightly, "Flack, meet your new bodyguard," Don had no idea what was going on. "What's going on?" He was looking at his lover over Mac's shoulder, but Danny was in solider mode. "Danny turned in his badge and gun this morning, he is now a private citizen." Inclining his head Danny looked at him finally, there was a light in his eyes one that Don had only seen a couple times before. "As long as Danny is with you, you can leave the lab. Flack we are going to try and figure out who's behind this." Nodding stunned he watched as Mac left him alone with his lover. They stared at each other, as Don slowly came out of his stunned silence and the rage was building until finally, "What the hell Danny?" he yelled. "I have no idea what the hell is going on. You storm off without so much as a goodbye and turn up here, and you're my bodyguard now?" chest heaving with emotion he watched as the man he loved more then anything in the world slowly approached him, and took his hand. "I'm sorry Don….I was so angry with Mac I had to clear my head. When I finally did I realized there was only one person in this world who I trust to look after what means the most to me. Someone is trying to kill the man I love…and what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't look after him?" Lifting the tanned hand to his lips he gently kissed the knuckles. "I've trained half my life to be a killer, and it's time to put my skills to a much more noble use yes?"

The anger drained out of the detective, he simply could not be mad at Danny. "Alright…alright, does this mean I can get back to work now? I feel rather useless here and would like to go do something productive." With a final small smile Danny stepped back, falling into solider mode, before striding out of the break room and towards the exit, Don followed slowly shaking his head…today was going to fantastic he thought sourly.

-#-#-#-

Don wasn't sure what he was going to do, he had been working the last couple of hours and Danny had been standing nearby at ease the whole time. He'd offered Danny a chair but he'd declined with a small shake of his head. He could tell Danny was thinking hard, taking in everything. Watching as people came and left, as the other officers in the precinct were staring. Word had gotten around that someone was trying to kill him, so he wasn't sure what he hated more, the pity looks that he was not long for this world or the calculating looks thrown at Danny who was looking like he could stand there forever.

Finally his phone rang, with a call there was another body, thank god. "Alright solider boy we got a scene lets roll." The pair headed out, it wasn't a long drive, and they made it second on the scene. While Don talked to the uniforms, Danny was prowling the perimeter, "Ummm sir? Is that a marine following you around?" Flack didn't even look up, "Yup…my bodyguard, I'm apparently not long for this world." Don could tell the kid was confused but he didn't ask any more questions. Stella and Mac arrived, "Flack what we got?" They were chatting, as Flack related what he had learned. Danny had been moving around the site, things had been calmer, he'd seen nothing suspicious although there was a smell he couldn't quite place. He was scanning possible sniper positions, though if whoever was trying to get Don there wasn't a lot possibilities. He watched as Mac, Stella, and Don were chatting before both Mac and Stella had moved off to deal with the body.

Don followed them when he saw something indistinguishable in the grass several feet from the body. Moving to the object he pulled some gloves out of his pocket, about to pick it up he was suddenly stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. Turning he saw Danny's profile as he was steadily looking at the black object in the grass. "Mac, Stella," he called, "Move away now take Don with you." Don didn't understand, "Danny what's going on?" He felt hands on his shoulders puling him away, he watched as Danny moved to kneel by the thing in the grass. "Move back! Behind the cars everyone quick!" Mac hustled them all behind the cars, watching as Danny took out a pair of pliers and slowly turning the thing in the grass over.

All eyes watched, the air thick with tension. Finally waved the all clear, looking keenly at the device in his hands. Don rushed over, "Danny what is it!" Holding up the contraction of what looked like a lot of wires and C4. "An IED, or improvised explosive device, and it was made for you…" Turning he handed it to Mac, "Mac, I believe these body's and the attempts on Don's life are connected." He watched as the older CSI realized what he was saying, "You think that someone is killing people to draw Don out in the open?" Nodding Don handed the device over, "They're escalating, this could have taken out all of you." Mac nodded, "I think your right, this is getting dangerous to everyone not just Don, I think you should stay in the lab until we get this all figured out."

TBC...


	5. Turn Turn Turn

Author's Note: Ok here we are 5/5 all done kids, hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it As always I thank all of my readers and reviewers and support and encouragement and happily finish off another story,

Love A Man In Uniform

Case 5 – Turn Turn Turn

Mac looked up from his microscope across the hall to the break room, there was Detective Flack asleep on his arms across the table. He watched as Danny draped a blanket over his shoulders. Before standing beside him alert as ever, an avenging angel of sorts. He knew there was way more then friendship, he'd known for a while and as long as it didn't interfere with their work he didn't care what they did in their off hours. "I'd hate to be the assassin when Danny gets his hands on him." He turned to see Stella standing next to him, Mac raised his eyebrows at her. "The bastard is trying to kill the man he loves, he's going to tear him limb from limb." Nodding Mac gave the pair one more glace before turning back to him work.

The team worked early into the morning when they received another call about a body. It had been strangled and left in a rather open area, "This guys trade mark he's after Don again." Stella said looking at her phone, Mac nodded, he motioned for Danny to join them leaving Don to sleep. Moving to join them he nodded to Stella turning to Mac, "Any news?" the ex-marine looked at him steadily, "We got a call, another body and we're pretty sure it will be another attempt to get Don." Danny didn't say a word just started at his boss, "I think we should send Don and you out. We will draw him out and get him." A blonde brow arched, "I will not place him intentionally in danger," frustrated Mac gestured to the sleeping man, "Well we can't keep him here forever Captain." Snapping to attention Danny started at a point over Mac's shoulder. "That an order sir?" Mac sighed and finally nodded, "Yes Danny, we need to end this now." With a salute he strode back to Flack still fast asleep.

The rest of the team prepared as they sent off Danny and Don to start the investigation. Danny for his part wasn't going to take chances with his lover's life, when the SUV rolled to a stop Don's door was opened and three marines in combats stood there grinning. "Got you covered Captain," nodding briskly Danny exited as well, "Talk to me boys where are my eyes?" they handed him a transmitter as he glanced around the area, "Wilson? Were are you?" there was a crackle of static, then "Way up Captain, got eyes on you and the package there's no way this guys good enough to shoot from my range, but I'll see him before he gets there." Nodding Danny turned to the rest of the team, "In position boys?" There was an affirmative sound all around Don came close to Danny, "Ummm Danny what's going on? I feel like I'm in a war zone or something." Chuckling the blonde marine turned to his men giving them the signal. "Insurance Detective, we are making sure that the package is going to be delivered." Confused blue eyes watched as he lover gestured the marines fanning out and taking cover in carious positions. There were entering central park and the leafy undergrowth. Don bemused followed his lover as he strode confidently towards the body.

There was a crackle of static then they herd the other guys talking, "Wilson to Macallins, over" there was a crackle then a reply, "What you want Wilson were in the middle of the assignment." A brief pause then, "Is that Captain Messer man?" Don nearly chocked on his tongue as Danny paused looking back blushing, "For the love of! Wilson of course he is! Someone is trying to kill him and we are going to make sure that doesn't happen." Danny shaking his head was about to tell them that they were wasting time when Wilson came on again, "He's got a nice ass for a guy I think," Don went red as a beet staring at Danny in open mouthed astonishment, Danny shaking his head pressed the talk button, "If you ladies are done gossiping we can get on with this?" came the amused voice of Danny, there were mumbled apology then the line went silent. Don and Danny continued on.

"They know?" Danny nodded, "Have no secrets from these men, we've been through five tours seen the worst of human kind and lived." Don nodded he understood, there were things Danny couldn't… thoughts trailing off he shook off his sadness. These men knew, they knew what was going on in his head Don felt a lump rise in his throat, this was Marine Danny and he was so much different.

"Whoa! Captain Messer Sir we got movement ten o'clock…" nodding Danny began moving, "Affirmative, Wilson," Don wasn't sure what was going on the men had disappeared and now Danny was fast disappearing suddenly he was alone, on a collision course with a corpse. Sighing he moved forward at least get his job done…

Danny was running quick, "Wilson keep me informed," there was an acknowledgement as the men moved swiftly and silently moving to make contact with the target. "Where is he?" Danny's quick eyes darted around, "Captain! He's almost in contact with the package!"

Don was leaning over the body was the cocking of a gun made him freeze, "Stand…slowly detective…" raising his hands he slowly stood, the man stood before him. A very familiar face… "You…" Don whispered, "That's right Flack, me glad you remember me. How could you forget your ex-partner, the one you sold out…" shrugging helplessly Don looked around the small clearing where was Danny? "You sold yourself out Minelle, you were taking dirty money, letting murderers and rapists go," the man gave short bark of laughter, "No….no! It was you! I spent the last four years of my life in prison because of you!" the man smiled, "But now….now your going to die." The man smiled raising the gun, "Good-bye Don…"

Blue eyes widened when suddenly a whirlwind of desert cameo was in front of him there was the crack of the pistol. Don gasped, "Danny!" the blonde man collapsed forward onto the ground. The world seemed to slow, Don looked across to where Minelle was, his head suddenly snapped back before he fell boneless to the ground. The men were hurrying in to the clearing, but Don wasn't paying attention he was on his knees pulling Danny close, "No Danny…" he whispered Danny wasn't moving. Tears welled up in deep blue eyes, this couldn't be wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Hey Captain you going to milk this or what?" Don's head snapped up, one of Danny's men stood above him. There was a moan and Danny's eyes opened, "Ouch…" he muttered, the other man laughed, "Hurt like a bitch?" Grunting Danny reached up touching his right side just below his breast bone, "Never gets any easier…" Don was flabbergasted what the hell was…he watched the exchange with a sort of detached interest. Danny had been shot hadn't he? Light blue eyes suddenly focused on him, "Hey Don, you ok?" slowly the detective nodded, "Yeah," his voice sounded horse even to himself. With a another groan Danny sat up, "We get him Corporal?" nodding the man looked over, "Sergeant Muller? He dead?" kicking the man Sergeant Muller gave a half grin, "Very dead."

Standing Danny gently pulled his flack vest off whistling as he saw the lodged bullet in the material, "That's going to hurt." Turning to Don, he grinned, "We got him Donnie," nodding Don looked arounf paramedics, cops, and the rest of the CSI's where hurrying over. "It's all over Don, it'll be ok now yeah?" Don just nodded quietly.

-#-#-#-

The day was a blur Danny and his men had departed to return to base, the blonde men had left him in Mac's hands making sure the detective got home safe. He promised he'd be home soon. That had been four hours ago, Don sat on the couch of their shared apartment, the room was dark. His already warm beer sat unnoticed on the side table, closing his eyes he saw the scene yet again. Danny jumping in front of him…Danny falling ….Danny laying motionless on the ground.

Biting his lip he looked down at his hands, he couldn't the image from his mind, tears pricked his eyes. He heard keys jingling outside the door, "Hello?" he heard Danny enter, "Don?" footsteps moving towards the living room. "Don? Honey?" settling on the couch beside him. "Why are you in the dark?" turning on the lamp he finally caught sight of large misty eyes. "Don? What on earth is wrong?" without a word Don leaned over placing his palm flat against Danny's chest, over his heart. Feeling the organ pumping strongly under his fingers. "I keep seeing it," his voice was husky and quiet in the stillness of the apartment. "Seeing what Don?" a pause and those fingers drifted across to the right side tenderly settling over his still sore side, "You getting shot Danny…I thought, I thought you had died."

Understanding suddenly lit light blue eyes, strong callused fingers wrapped around the hand still touching his chest. "Love, our jobs mean we take risks everyday. I nearly lost you to an explosion, that bullet today could easily have hit me higher." Pulling the hand upwards he placed a kiss on the palm, "I can't promise not to get hurt and neither can you. I'll tell you something though, it doesn't stop me from living, and I'm going to spend each day I have loving you." Don smiled then, "When did you become such a sap?" laughing the blonde man winced, "Since I met you love, since I met you."

-#-#-#-

The excitement from the previous week was slowly fading as life began to once more slip back into their normal rhythm, or at least as normal as it got in New York. Don was currently sitting in the break room at CSI waiting for Shel to come through on the trace, "Hey there, penny for your thoughts?" Danny wandered in, heading for the fridge. "Not much, busy tonight?" the blonde man shrugged, "No more then usual." Wandering over he stopped in front of Don, the air was so thick the dark haired man almost fancied he could see it. Danny had bruised several ribs taking the bullet, it had put a serious crimp in their love life. Not that Don minded…no he just….Danny looked so hot, from his dark blue jeans and black converse to the tight white t-shirt he was wearing under the grey hoodie he wore. He looked absolutely delicious, glancing away the other tried hard not to blush his mind on the night Danny had pushed him up against the door.

"So, you off tonight?" looking back to his boyfriend he nodded, "Yeah, off at ten tonight." Danny nodded moving closer, "Good." Danny whispered startled Flack felt hot lips crushed against his, it was sudden, and just as he began melting into it, it was over. Stunned he watched as a smirking Danny sauntered out, Don felt his face heat what had just happened?

-#-#-#-

The rest of the day dragged by for Don, he knew he was supposed to be paying attention to what Shel and he were doing. He couldn't Danny was just to damn distracting he wasn't even in the room and he was distracting Don, thoughts of them together…naked. He shivered slightly what a deliciously wicked thought.

He and Shel had wrapped up the case by nine that night now he sat at his desk pretending to do paper work. He looked around the precinct it was a relatively quiet night, he glanced again at his desk clock it read 9:10 sighing he doodled on his notebook. A sudden yelling in the hall caught his attention, looked like they were trying to bring in a tweeker. Smiling he stood up great a distraction.

-#-#-#-

Danny sighed closing the file with a smile glancing up at the cloak he grinned it was ten and he was so done for the day. Standing quickly he ignore the twist of pain across his chest. Grabbing his coat from the back of his chair he turned off the light almost dashing out into the hall. "Danny?" turning the blonde man halted as Mac stuck his head out into the hall, "Yeah Mac?" the older man smiled, "Headed home for the night?" smiled the younger man gave a nod, "Yeah off to pick up Don." The dark haired older man gave the young marine a small smile, young love. "Just wanted to let you know your work here has been exemplary." Danny smiled, before turning and coming to attention saluting, "Thank you sir." Mac came to attention returning the salute, "At ease Captain." With a wave Danny was gone and Mac was left shaking his head smiling.

Danny hurried out of the building heading for the building Don was in, jogging a bit he stopped at the stairs on the way up. Wincing he rubbed his chest, "Easy Danny boy… you have bigger plans for tonight…" trailing off he entered into a rather surprising scene. The man was clearing high, pale and sweaty he was yelling incoherently he had a knife pressed to the throat of one of the young beat cops. He was pressing the blade tight to his throat, the older detectives Don among them had their guns drawn yelling for him to drop the weapon and release the man.

Danny was behind the man still unnoticed, the tweeker was seriously jeopardizing his evening with Don. Stepping forward he grabbed the druggies wrists holding the knife with a cry the man stepped back releasing the young cop. Squeezing tight Danny watched dispassionately as the knife clattered to the floor, with a cold smile he pulled the mans arm behind him forcing him to his knees crying for mercy. The detectives rushed forward cuffs in hand Danny released the man into their care, looking towards the young cop still on the floor the blonde man offered his hand to the man. The young officer looked at him with something akin to awe in his green eyes, "Wow, you have to teach me how to do that." Danny hauled him to his feet with a smile, "It's not hard, you ok?" the kid nodded, "Yeah thanks for that," the young man ran a shaking hand through black curls.

Don was watching the exchange across the room, the young cop was getting way to friendly with **his **boyfriend. Moving over right away he came up beside Danny, receiving one of his smiles. "Ready to go Danny?" Don asked pretending not to be jealous of the man standing in front of him, the blonde CSI blinked as understanding dawned in his eyes grinning like a mad man Danny nodded watched as Don returned to his desk to retrieving his coat. The detective was jealous…

-#-#-#-

The ride home was very quite Danny wondering when Don was going to bring up what happened in the precinct. He lasted all the way till the door closed behind Danny before turning on him. "So…you were getting rather friendly with Hopkins there…" Danny decided to play dumb, "Who?" grunting in frustration Don crossed his arms, "The kid you saved tonight." Nodding Danny moved closer, "Oh yeah? What about him?" Don uncrossed his arms, "You where…you where smiling at him!" as soon as the words left his mouth he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

Danny reached forward pulling him close by the belt loops, "I smile at a lot of people Don…" sighing the taller detective leaned down resting his forehead against his boyfriends sighing, "I realized how silly it sounded as soon as I said it…seemed so much more important in my head." Laughing blue eyes looked up to deeper more sedate blue, "You know you're the only one I notice love," he whispered before claiming slightly pouting lips. Don instantly melted into the kiss moaning softly as Danny took control.

Danny began pulling Don's dress shirt out of his pants, deft fingers making shot work of his tie and buttons before tossing them to the floor. The dark haired man smiled into the kiss, "No idea how you do that…" he mumbled against kiss swollen lips. Don reciprocated as Danny shrugged out of his hoodie, Don pulled his shirt over his head, Danny moved forward to once more pull Don close the taller man though stopped him. Holding the blond at arms length Don reached out gently touching the fading, but still ugly looking bruise across his chest. "You ok?" he whispered gently touching the dark flesh, "Looks so sore…" shrugging Danny pulled his boyfriend close, strong arms flexing as they circled the man sweeping him off his feet. Surprised Don tried to wiggle free, "Danny for god sakes put me down, your going to hurt yourself." Snickering he moved into the bedroom depositing the lanky man on the bed, "You don't weigh 200 soaking wet love…" crossing his arms with as much dignity as he could muster laying on the duvet he glared at the ceiling doing his best to ignore the now shirtless Danny tugging his pants off followed by his socks. Looking down at the blond he raised a dark brow, Danny straightened shedding his own jeans. Don admired his muscular lover, where he was lithe and slim, Danny was all muscle and solidness. Small tight black boxer briefs teased him as he began crawling across the bed towards him, laying down beside Don he pulled him into his arms sighing happily.

Don had been careful not to touch him this last week in deference to his bruises, he'd missed the contact though, he'd missed him so much. They lay tangled together naked save for their boxers dozing, simply enjoying the moment.

At some point Danny was never sure when Don began kissing him, dim light from the bathroom made the scene surreal as his lover began kissing down his chest, across his abdomen moving lower. Moaning the blonde arched back as he felt his lovers hot breathe across his already painfully tight erection pressing against the fabric.

- #- Edited Lemon available on my Live Journal account see profile-#-

For long moments the lay in silence basking in the soft after glow, "Wow…" Don whispered smiling, he felt a chuckle form his chest area before Danny leaned up on his elbows also ginning like a loon. Humming in satisfaction his gave his taller a quick kiss before leaving the bed to grab a cloth. Don was already half asleep completely sated and happy when Danny finally joined him in bed once more. Snuggling together, Danny kissed the dark head nestled against his chest, "Love you…" Danny whispered, Don smiled placing a soft kiss over his lovers heart, "Love you too."

-#-#-#-

Don was having a terrible day…well if he was truthful it was a terrible three days that's how long he'd been working this case, and he hadn't see Danny at all during that time. He was currently in Miami helping Mac with a manhunt they were on. He had to have been satisfied with the odd text message Danny had been able to send when he wasn't busy. Still it didn't help his mood, he hadn't heard from Danny since this morning, and according to him they had been closing in on the bastard.

It was now late in the PM and he glanced at his still phone on his desk, willing it to ring. Surprised when it did, excited he glanced at the caller id…it wasn't Danny. "Flack," he snapped a little harshly. They had another crime scene.

Detective Flack side it couldn't get any worse…it was pouring rain, chilly for a fall evening. He stood on the bridge looking out across the dismal city. The lights blurry in the continuous rain, glancing at his watch he saw it was now 12:01 AM. It was a year today he and Danny first shook hands in the alley. "Happy Anniversary…" he muttered it was a terrible way to spend it. On a crime scene, on the Manhattan bridge in the pouring rain…and Danny miles away. Glancing back he watched a Stella worked away under a tarp meticulously going over the body in minute detail.

Turning back to look out over the water he adjusted his umbrella to his other hand, wondering if this night was ever going to end. "Hey stranger…" Don stiffened he recognized the voice at once…Danny. Smiling he watched as his lover moved to stand beside him looking out over the bridge. "When did you get back?" Danny shrugged, "About a half hour ago, they told me where to find you. Thought I'd surprise you." The taller man chuckled, " Well you did, was beginning to worry hadn't heard from you." Looking sheepish Danny scratched the back of his head, "Sorry love my phone died and didn't have time to plug it in…"

Danny could tell his lover was a little sore with him, but maybe he had something that would make it up to him. "You mad at me love?" the Detective shrugged looking down at the peeling railing, "I...no…yes…maybe….I just missed you." The blonde man smiled softly, "I missed you too, I have something for you." Interested Don looked at his boyfriend expectantly, he was expecting a kiss or something…what he wasn't expecting was the small platinum band Danny was presenting him with. Shocked he stood motionless staring at the small band in his boyfriend's hand.

"Danny…" he was speechless, "I know we can't legally get married but, it's the best thing I can think of. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you Don." Still unable to speak he felt his eyes getting kind of blurry, must have been the rain. He held out his hand as Danny slipped the ring on his finger. Looking at the band the Detective smiled, "Always be with you Danny…" the CSI smiled wrapping an arm around Don's waist pulling him close, "Always and forever Don happy anniversary," both turned looking out across the river, smiling Don leaned down kissing Danny on the neck, "I always did love a man in uniform…" laughing the other man kissed him back quickly and fiercely, "As do I love," the pair grinned at one another as the pounding rain came relentlessly on and the busy New York evening did not skip a beat.

END.


End file.
